The practice of agglomerating finely-divided granular tetrafluoroethylene polymer particles to increase their flowability while retaining their moldability is well known. One method of agglomerating the finely-divided granular tetrafluoroethylene polymer particles is to agitate them in a two phase liquid medium of water and certain organic liquids capable of wetting the particles. The organic liquids are soluble in water to at most about 15% by weight at the agglomerating temperature. An alternate metod of agglomerating the particles is to agitate them in water alone.
These agglomeration procedures result in agglomerates of varying sizes, including sizes too large for efficient use in automatic molding machines. Heretofore, these oversize agglomerates were separated from the liquid medium and dried along with the desired size agglomerates. The dried agglomerates were screened to separate out the oversize ones and the oversize agglomerates were then ground into finely-divided particles to be agglomerated again. This procedure results in low productivity of desired size agglomerates because the drying capacity is partially taken up by the presence of oversize agglomerates. Moreover, the physical properties of agglomerates made from oversize agglomerates that have been dried, ground, and re-agglomerated are not as good as those of agglomerates not containing such re-agglomerated particles.